Vehicles or transports, such as cars, motorcycles, trucks, planes, trains, etc., are generally moving at high speeds and experiencing varying conditions, such as road conditions, traffic patterns, unsafe drivers of other vehicles, vehicle conditions, safety conditions, weather conditions, etc. The vehicle data may be received from sensors on, and in the vehicle, and/or which may be captured by computing devices, such as a computer that controls the vehicle itself and/or via a controller held and managed by a user, such as a smartphone or a computer.
Currently, the amount of data shared by common vehicles, such as an automobile, is minimal but will continue to increase. What is needed is a system that is optimized to store and utilize such data. A current manner in which to store such data is a centralized database. However, a centralized database suffers from significant drawbacks. For example, a centralized database has a single point of failure. In particular, if there are no fault-tolerance considerations and a failure occur (for example a hardware, firmware, and/or a software failure), all data within the database is lost and work of all users is interrupted. Furthermore, because a database storage system has minimal to no data redundancy, data that is unexpectedly lost is very difficult to retrieve. Conventionally, a centralized database is limited by its ability to prevent fraudulent claims made by entities attempting to submit multiple claims for a single occurrence. Information that is important, such as safety information, collision information, etc., may require further data management infrastructure and procedures.